tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired by Q/GMA News TV
This is a list of past programs broadcast by Q/GMA News TV that aired in DZOE-TV, in channel 11. For the currently aired shows on GMA News TV of this network, see List of programs broadcast by GMA News TV. Local defunct shows Drama *''Amaya'' (2015) (aired on GMA, rebroadcast on GMA News TV) *''Bayan Ko''1 (2013; re-runs, 2014) *''GMA Telesine'' (2005–2006, 2010) (aired on GMA, rebroadcast on Q) *''Habang Kapiling Ka'' (2006–2007) (aired on GMA, rebroadcast on Q) *''Katipunan''1 (2013) *''Ikaw Lang Ang Mamahalin'' (2006) (aired on GMA, rebroadcast on Q) *''Noel'' (2006) *''Titser''1 (2013) *''Wagas''1 (2013–2019) with GMA News TV News *''Balita Pilipinas Primetime''1 (2011–2014) **''Balita Pilipinas Ngayon''1 (2011–2019) *''Citynet Television News'' (1995-1999) *''Flash Report sa QTV'' (2006–2007) *''Kape at Balita''1 (2012–2013) *''Live on Q'' (2007–2011) *''News on Q'' (2005–2011) **''News on Q Update'' (2005–2006) *''News to Go''1 (2011–2019) *''On Call: Serbisyong Totoo. Ngayon.1 (2011–2012) *''Review Philippines (2007–2008) with GMA News TV Infotainment and public affairs *''At Your Service-Star Power'' (2005–2007) *''Balikbayan'' (2005–2011) *''The Beat'' (2006–2011, formerly Sapulso) *''Best Men'' (2011–2013) *''Boarding Pass with Atty. Mike Templo'' (2014) *''DoQmentaries'' (2008–2009) *''Draw the Line'' (2005–2009, formerly Women's Desk) *''Fashbook''1 (2011–2014) *''Filipknow''1 (informercials) (2012–2015) *''Follow The Star''1 (2011–2014) *''Front Row''1 (2011–2014) (now moved to GMA, 2014–present) *''Game!1 (2011–2012) *''Hamon ng Kalikasan''1 (2012–2013) *''Happy Life''1 (2016) *''Hired! (2005–2009) (formerly May Trabaho Ka) *''Liga ng Kababaihan'' (2005–2006) *''Lovelife'' (2005–2007) *''Masigasig'' (2007) *''May Tamang Balita''1 (2011–2013) *''Misteryo'' (2009–2010) *''Motorcycle Diaries''1 (2011–2017) *''Power House''1 (2011–2014) *''Power Review'' (2010–2011) *''Q Tube'' (2009–2010) *''Reunions''1 (2005–2011), re-aired (2011–2012) (formerly Sanay Muling Magkapiling) *''RX Men'' (2005–2008) *''Sports Pilipinas''1 (2012–2014) *''Sus Naman!'' (2010–2011) *''Tara! Lets Eat!'' (2009–2011) *''Tripinas''1 (2015) *''True Stories'' (2010–2011) (now moved to GMA as Tunay na Buhay, 2011–present) *''Ugaling Wagi'' (informercials) (2013–2015) *''Vintage Trip'' (2016) *''X-Life'' (2010–2011) with GMA News TV Other programs *''3R'' (2005–2006) *''Asian Horror Stories''1 (2014) *''Armor of God'' (2011–2012) *''Ay, Robot!'' (2005–2007) *''Baywalk'' (2005) *''Be Alive''1 (2012–2013) *''Bluffing with Paolo and Bodie'' (2010) *''Bongga Ka Star'' (2006–2007) *''Camera Cafe'' (2007–2009) *''Candies'' (2005–2006) *''Chances Are'' (2009–2010) *''Chef To Go'' (2007–2009) *''Cinema Klasika''1 (2012–2013) *''Daddy-licious'' (2009) *''Dahil Sa Iyong Paglisan'' (2006–2008) *''Dare Duo'' (2009) *''Day Off''1 (2005–2019) *''The Debutante'' (2008) *''Design para sa Lahat''1 (2012) *''Dishkarte of the Day'' (2016) *''The Dr. Tess Show'' (2014) *''Events Incorporated'' (2009–2010) *''Everyday Easy''1 (2013–2014) *''Extra Challenge Reloaded'' (2006) *''Extreme Makeover'' (2005–2007) *''Fam Jam'' (2005–2006) *''Family Zoo'' (2006) *''Fans Kita'' (2005–2006) *''Fashionistas by Heart'' (2008–2010) *''Fit & Fab'' (2008–2010) *''Fil It Up with Mig Ayesa and Sophie Sumner'' (2015) *''The Final Cut'' (2006) *''Full Time Moms''1 (2009–2011) *''Gabe me a Break'' (2006–2007) *''Ganda Ng Lola Ko'' (2005–2006) *''Gandang Ricky Reyes'' (2005–2010) *''Ginang Fashionista'' (2005) *''Ginintuang Telon'' (2005–2006) *''Groupee TV'' (2005) *''The Gud Nite Show'' (2008) *''H3O: Ha Ha Ha Over'' (produced by APT Entertainment, 2005–2007) *''Hapinas'' (2006–2008) *''Hayop Atbp.'' (2010–2011) *''Healthy Cravings'' (2010–2011) *''Healthcetera with Dr. Manny and Dra. Pie Calayan'' (2015) *''Here Comes The Bride'' (2007) *''Hollywood Boot Camp'' (2007) *''Home Base''1 (2012–2015) *''I Laugh Sabado'' (2010–2011) *''I-Shine Talent Camp TV''1 (2011) *''Iba Na Ang Matalino: The Nutroplex Brain Challenge'' (2007) *''In the Limelight''1 (2011) *''Just 4 Kids'' (2014) *''Just Kidding'' (2010) *''Ka-Toque: Lutong Barkada'' (2005–2009) *''Kapag nasa Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo!1 (2012–2013) *''Kids on Q (2007–2010) *''Last Woman Standing'' (2007–2008) *''Laugh to Laugh: Ang Kulit!'' (2005) *''Let's Get Aww!!!'' (produced by TAPE Inc., 2005–2006) *''Life and Style With Ricky Reyes''1 (2010–2011) (now on GMA News TV, 2011–present) *''Life Rocks'' (2015) *''Living It Up'' (2007–2009) *''Love Hotline''1 (2013–2014) *''Luv U Pet with Jamie Fournier and Lestre Zapanta'' (2015) *''MARS'' (2012–2019) *''Mga Waging Kuwento ng OFW'' (2007–2008) *''Michelle Simone's Entertains'' (2007) *''MINT: Music Interactive'' (2005) *''Miya'' (2007, re-aired 2008 & 2009) *''MMS: My Music Station'' (2005–2007) *''Mommy Diary'' (2009) *''Mommy Elvie at 18''1 *''Moms'' (2005–2009) *''My Favorite Recipes'' (2009–2010) *''My Guardian Abby'' (2005–2006) *''MyHouse Today'' (season 3) (2015) *''Na-Scam Ka Na Ba?'' (2006) *''Nancy Lumen: The Pinoy Foodie''1 (2011–2012) *''Nang Magising si Juan''1 (2014) *''News TV All Sports''1 (2011–2018) *''Noel'' (2006) *''Now Na!'' (2006–2007) *''O Mare Ko'' (2005–2006) *''One Proud Mama'' (2008–2009) *''Personalan: Ang Unang Hakbang''1 (2011–2013) *''Philippine Explorer'' (2008–2010) *''Philippine Secondary Schools Basketball Championship: Battle of Champions'' (2013) *''Planet Q'' (2007–2008) *''Popstar Kids'' (2005–2007) *''POSH'' (produced by Viva Television, 2006) *''Project 11'' (2005–2006) *''Proudly Filipina'' (2006–2009) *''Puso Mo sa Amerika'' (2008, two times) *''Pusong Wagi'' (2005–2006) *''Q-Lets & Co.'' (2010) *''Quickfire: 10-minute Kitchen Wonders''1 (2007–2012) *''Remix Report'' (2011–2012) *''The Ricky Lo Exclusives'' (2006–2009) *''Ripley's Believe It Or Not '' *''RunnerSpeak'' (2009–2010) *''Sabado Showdown'' (2005–2009) *''Sarap At Home''1 (2009–2012) *''Sarap to Heart''1 (2012) *''Sarap with Family''1 (2013–ongoing) *''Say Mo Doc'' (2014) *''Shakey's V-League''1 (2013–2015) (now moved to ABS-CBN S+A, 2016–present) **Season 10 (2013) **Season 11 (2014) **Season 12 (2015) *''Show Ko!'' (2005–2006) *''Showbiz Exclusives''1 (2011–2012) *''Sine Sabado''1 (2012–2014) *''SME GO! Powered by Go Negosyo''1 (2012–2013) *''Smile TV'' (2010–2011) *''The Smiths1'' (2011) *''The Sobrang Gud Nite Show with Jojo A All the Way!'' (2007–2008) *''Stars on Ice'' (2007) *''Sunday Super Sine'' (2005–2008) *''Survivor Philippines: Palau'' (2010) *''The Sweet Life'' (2007–2011) *''Takeshi's Castle'' (2006, 2010) *''TKO: Tanghali Knockouts: Matira Matibay''1 (2013–2014) *''The 700 Club Asia''1 (2006–2019) *''Tropang Potchi'' (2009–2011) (moved to GMA, 2011–2015) *''True Confections'' (2008–2010) *''True Horror Stories''1 (2016) *''Tweetbiz: The Bizniz of Chizmiz''1 (2009–2011) *''Tweetbiz Insiders''1 (2011) *''Weddings TV''1 (2014–2015) *''Weekend Getaway''1 (2011–2013) *''Who's Next? Pro-Boxing Series''1 (2016-2017) *''Word of Mouth'' (2009) *''You Women'' (2009) with GMA News TV Q/GMA News TV specials *''2010 MMFF Parade'' (December 24, 2010) *''The 700 Club Asia Live Telethon Specials'' (2006–2015, 2015-present (because CBN Asia's Live Telethon Specials are also airing on GNTV) *''20th Asian TV Awards''1 (December 5, 2015) *''Ageless Passion: 75th Birthday TV Special''1 (January 22, 2012) *''American Idol Season 7 Grand Finale'' (May 22, 2008) *''American Idol Season 8 Grand Finale'' (May 20 and 21, 2009) *''American Idol Season 9 Grand Finale'' (May 25 & 26, 2010; also aired with GMA Network) *''American Idol Season 10 Grand Finale''1 (May 26, 2011) *''Anak ng Bayan: Katipunan Primer''1 (October 25, 2013) *''Ang Kasagutan'' (produced by Billy Graham Evangelistic Association) (December 2006) *''Bongga Ka Star Grand Finals'' (2006–2007) *''Citynet Television: First Anniversary Special'' (August 31, 1996) *''Divine Wedding Dresses with the Knot'' (June 29, 2009) *''Eddie Romero's Dangal: Father's Day Drama Special'' (June 2010) *''Experience GMA Today & Beyond: 58 Glorious Years of Television'' (November 2, 2008) *''Fam Jam Grand Finals'' (2006) *''Idols on Q: Featuring the American Idols and finalists'' (May 17 and 23, 2009) *''I-Shine Talent Camp TV Grand Finals''1 (June 2012) *''Inno Sotto: A Special Fashion Documentary'' (April 5 and 6, 2008) *''Just for Laughs Anniversary Special'' (January 6 and 7, 2010) *''Last Woman Standing Grand Finals'' (2008) *''Mga Kuwentong Pambata Ni Rizal''1 (June 19, 2011) *''Miss Global Philippines 2014''1 (November 23, 2014) *''Miss Republic of the Philippines 2015''1 (November 23, 2015) *''Miss Tourism Philippines 2015''1 (August 9, 2015) *''Motorcycle Diaries ASEAN Expedition Documentary Special''1 (July 8, 2012) *''Mrs. Universe Beauty Pageant'' (November 29, 2009) *''Ms. QC Diamond Jubilee''1 (October 12, 2014) *''Pinay Beauty Queen Academy Season 1 Grand Finals''1 (December 27, 2014) *''Pinay Beauty Queen Academy Season 2 Grand Finals''1 (September 19 and 20, 2015) *''Pluma: Rizal, Ang Dakilang Manunulat''1 (June 19, 2011) *''Pop Star Kids Grand Finals Showdown'' (2005–2007) *''The Pursuit of Style: A Young Designer's Special'' (April 25 & 26, 2009) *''RH Bill: The Grand Debate''1 (2011) *''Ron Mariano: Salamangkero'' (October 10, 2010) *''Sa Ngalan Ng Anak: A CBN Holy Week Special'' (March 2007) *''San Pedro Calungsod: A GMA News TV Docu Drama Special''1 (October 21, 2012) *''The Score'' (produced by Billy Graham Evangelistic Association) (December 2006) *''SM Little Stars'' (October 2009) *''Stealing Minds'' (July 5, 2007) *''Survivor: Tocantins Grand Finale'' (May 18, 2009) *''Sutasi: The Search Begins'' (July and August 2009) *''Tanikala: CBN Asia Holy Week Special'' (March 2009) *''Thou Shalt Not Blink'' (2008) *''Women's World Awards'' (2006) with GMA News TV Sports specials *''Gabi ng Pagpupugay: 100 Taon ng Philippine Sports''1 (August 10, 2014) *''Laban ng Lahi: Donnie Nietes vs. Mario Rodriguez Fight''1 (August 6, 2011) *''Laban ng Lahi: Johnreil Casimero vs. Raul Hirales Fight'' (July 25, 2010) *''Manila Invitational Cup 2010 Basketball Finals'' (June 26–29, 2010) *''1996 NBA Finals'' (June 6-17, 1996) *''1996 NBA Playoffs'' (April 26-June 3, 1996) *''ONE Championship: Valor of Champions''1 (August 2015) *''Pride & Glory: The Sonsona-Hernandez Fight'' (November 22, 2009) *''1st Shakey's V League All Star Weekend''1 (December 1, 2013) *''Shakey's V-League Season 11 First Conference Finals: NU Lady Bulldogs vs. FEU Lady Tamaraws/Bronze Medal Match: Adamson Lady Falcon vs. UST Golden Tigresses''1 (March 22, 23 and 25, 2014) *''Shakey's V-League Season 11 Open Conference Finals: Cagayan Valley Lady Rising Suns vs. Philippine Army Lady Troppers/Bronze Medal Match: PLDT Home Telpad Turbo Boosters vs. Philippine Air Force air Spikers''1 (August 29 and 31, 2014) *''Shakey's V-League Season 11 Reinforced Conference Women's Division Finals: Philippine Army vs. Cagayan Valley/Men's Division Finals: Systema vs. IEM''1 (November 4, 5 and 9, 2014) *''Shakey's V-League Season 12 Open Conference Opening Games''1 (April 5, 6 and 7, 2015) *''Shakey's V-League Season 12 Open Conference Finals: Philippine Army vs. PLDT Home Ultera''1 (May 23, 24 and 31, 2015) *''Shakey's V-League Season 12 Open Conference Bronze Medal Match: Cagayan Valley Lady Rising Suns vs. Meralco Power Spikers''1 (May 25 and 26, 2015) *''Shakey's V-League Season 12 Collegiate Conference Battle for Third: UST Golden Tigresses vs. FEU Lady Tamaraws''1 (September 19 and 26, 2015) *''Team Pilipinas In Australia Sports Special'' (May 15 and 22, 2010) *''Team Pilipinas In Jones Cup Sports Special'' (August 1, 2010) *''URCC 25: Domination''1 (August 16, 2015) Q/GMA News TV public affairs documentary specials *''#TB2014: Throwback 2014 (The GMA News and Public Affairs Year-end Special)1 (December 28, 2014) *''20 Istorya: Dalawpung Taon ng GMA Public Affairs''1 (2007, re-aired 2011) *''300 Kilometers Ang Paglalakbay''1 (May 29, 2011) re-aired May 2018 *''Ako si Ninoy''1 (August 24, 2013) *''Always Whitney''1 (January 5, 2014) *''Awit ng Pasko: A Musical Documentary''1 (December 14, 2013) *''Bond Cocktail''1 (March 30, 2014) *''Bond Girls Are Forever''1 (March 30, 2014) *''Cory Aquino: The Housewife who led a Revolution''1 (February 2012) *''The Day Kennedy Died: John F. Kennedy Assassination Documentary Special''1 (November 22, 2013) *''Eats More Fun: Desserts''1 (2012) *''Eats More Fun in the Philippines''1 (2012) *''Ground Zero''1 (2011) *''Imbestigador: Bantay: Kaban ng Bayan''1 (September 21, 2013) *''Inside Malacañang: A National Geographic Channel Documentary''1 (June 30, 2012) *''Inside the Titanic''1 (November 10, 2013) *''It's Good To Be A President''1 (2012) *''Kalam: Usapin ng Seguridad sa Pagkain (2008) *''Limang Dekada: The GMA News 50th Anniversary Special''1 (January 31, 2010, re-aired 2011) *''Look Up, Look Up: 2013 GMA News and Public Affairs Yearend Review''1 (January 4, 2014) *''Marcos: The Downfall of a Dictator''1 (February 2012) *''Nelson Mandela: One Man''1 (December 20, 2013) *''PDu30 @ 100'' (October 10, 2016) *''PiliPinas Debates 2016 – Mindanao leg''1 (February 21, 2016) *''Prince George of Cambridge: Born to Reign''1 (December 21, 2013) *''Relationship Status: Single''1 (August 28, 2011) *''Signos: Ang Banta ng Bagong Klima'' (2008) *''Sisid'' (2008) *''Summer Sarap'' (2009) *''Team Pacquiao'' (2009) *''Thriller in Manila: The Documentary''1 (September 30, 2012) *''Thriller in Manila: The Historic Bout''1 (October 6, 2012) *''Travel: More fun in the Philippines''1 (March 31, 2012) *''Votebook'' (2010) *''Walang Pera?'' (2009) *''Wildlife for Sale'' (2010) 1with GMA News TV Informercials * EZ Shop (2016) * Shop Japan (2016) ZOE / Light TV produced programs Public affairs * Adyenda (2005–2018) * Diyos at Bayan (2005–2019) * Shout Out: Sigaw ng Kabataan! (2016–2018) * Talking Points with Rose Solangon (2015–2019) Lifestyle * Hashtag Pinoy (2015–2019) * I Love Pinas (2011–2015) * The Healthy Life (2012–2015) * Kids HQ (2016–2018) * OrganiqueTV (2015–2017) * Pisobilities (2012–2018) * Road Trip (2012–2019) * Tiny Kitchen (2015–2016) * The Awesome Life (2019) Variety * JAM (2015–2018) * This Is My Story, This Is My Song (2012–2018) Religious * Jesus the Healer (2005–2019) * Life Giver (2012–2019) * Light Up (2011–2019) * River of Worship (2016–2019) * Midnight Prayer Helps (2006–2019) * PJM Forum (2005–2019) * Worship Word & Wonders (2018–2019) Foreign defunct shows Animation *''Absolute Boy'' *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Ah! My Goddess'' (season 2) *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' *''AM Driver'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Anne of Green Gables'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bannertail'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''BB-Daman Bakugaiden'' *''Blue's Clues'' (2005–2006; moved to ABC, now TV5 2006-2010) *''Burst Angel'' *''The Bush Baby'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Charlotte'' *''Cheeky Angel'' *''Cinderella'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Daddy Long Legs'' *''Dog of Flanders'' *''Dragon Tales'' (2006-2009) *''Dragonball'' *''Elementar Gerad'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Galaxy Adventures of Oz'' *''Gransazers'' *''Grimm's Fairy Tales'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Haruka'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''Heidi'' *''Hello! Lady Lynn'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Honey Honey'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Initial D'' *''Ironman 28'' *''Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Justirisers'' *''Kaleido Star'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''Kirby'' *''Kiteretsu'' *''Kuma no Ko Jacky (Jackie & Jill)'' *''Lady Lady'' *''Lalabel, The Magical Girl'' *''Last Exile'' *''Legend of the Dragon'' *''Love Hina'' *''Lulu The Flower Angel'' *''Maid Sama!'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Marco'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Men In Black'' *''Moby Dick'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''My Daddy Long Legs'' *''My Little Pony and Friends'' *''My Melody'' *''Olympus Guardian'' *''Otogi Zoshi'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Ozu no Mahōtsukai'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' *''Peach Girl'' *''Perrine'' *''Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Poochini'' *''Popolocrois'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2008-2010) *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Prudence Investigations'' *''Rascal'' *''Rockman Axess'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Samurai X'' *''Scrapped Princess'' *''SD Gundam Force'' *''Shaman King'' *''Sky Dancers'' *''The Snow Queen'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sorcerer Orphen Revenge'' *''Striker Hungry Heart'' *''Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Tactics'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Tomorrow's Nadja'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers Beast Machines'' *''The Trapp Family'' *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' *''Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet'' *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' *''Twin Spica'' *''Vision of Escaflowne'' *''Wonderballs!'' *''World's Famous Tales'' *''YAWARA!: A Fashionable Judo Girl!'' *''Yucie'' *''Zentrix'' *''Zipang'' American Game/reality *''American Idol''1 (2008–2011) (moved to ETC, 2012-2016; 2018-present) **Season 7 **Season 8 **Season 9 **Season 10 *''Amnesia'' *''Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?'' (2007-2009) * Kings of Restoration *''The Cut'' *''Lip Sync Battle'' *''My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad'' * Pawn Stars *''Power of 10'' *''Stylista'' *''Survivor: Gabon'' *''Survivor: Philippines''1 (2012) (moved to Jack TV) *''Survivor: Tocantins'' 1with GMA News TV Reality *''Asia's Next Top Model''1 (Cycle 3) (2015) (returned to TV5, 2016; currently broadcast on Fox Life) Design/home improvement *''Guess Who's Coming to Decorate'' *''Mansions'' *''My Celebrity Home'' Gag *''Planet's Funniest Animals'' Japanese show * Iron Chef Series *''Batman'' *''Drop Dead Diva'' *''House M.D.'' *''Joan of Arcadia'' (later moved to ETC) *''Lois & Clark'' *''Wonder Woman'' Informational *''Ancient Aliens'' (2016) *''Biography'' (2012) *''The Blue Planet'' (2012) *''Confidentials'' *''Dr. Phil'' *''Earthflight'' (2013) *''Great Migrations'' (2014) *''Human Planet'' (2013) *''Life in the Undergrowth'' (2012) *''Mankind The Story of All of Us'' (2013) *''Planet Earth'' (2012) *''Planet's Funniest Animals'' *''Prehistoric Park'' *''Sport Science'' (2015) *''Stan Lee's Superhumans'' (2013) *''Top 20 Funniest'' (2016) *''Wild Case Files'' (2013) E! on Q Note: Some of the programs of E! on Q were formerly broadcast on E! Philippines on UHF Channel 31. *''Dining in Style'' *''Are you Dressed?'' *''E! Countdown Collection'': **''101 Best Kept Hollywood Secrets'' **''101 Biggest Celebrity Oops!'' **''101 Celebrities Way Back When'' **''101 Craziest TV Moments'' **''101 Even Bigger Celebrity Oops!'' **''101 Juiciest Hollywood Hook-ups'' **''101 Most Awesome Moments in Entertainment'' **''101 Most Sensational Crimes of Fashion'' **''101 Most Shocking Moments in Entertainment'' **''101 Most Starlicious Makeovers'' **''101 Reasons the '90s Ruled'' **''101 Sexiest Celebrity Bodies'' **''50 Steamiest Southern Stars'' **''Glamour's 50 Biggest Fashion Dos and Don'ts'' *''E! Sexiest Countdown Series'' *''Fashion Police'' **''Fashion Police Red Carpet Specials'' *''High Maintenance 90210'' *''Homes with Style'' *''How Do I Look?'' *''Model'' *''My Celebrity Home'' *''Mysteries & Scandals'' *''Relationship Rehab'' *''Shabby Chic'' *''Shopaholic 911'' Asian Koreanovelas * A Rosy Life * All For Love * All In * Alone in Love * April Kiss * Beethoven Virus * Bodyguard * Bong Dal-Hee, The Surgeon * Bride of the Water God''1 * ''Celebrity Sweethearts * Cinderella and the Four Knights''1 * ''Coffee Prince''1 * ''Dong Yi''1 * ''Endless Love ** Autumn in My Heart ** Winter Sonata * Fashion 70's * Fireworks * Fly High * Foxy Lady * Full House''1 (rerun 2017) * ''Future's Choice''1 * ''Glass Slippers * Golden Apple * Guardian Angel * Hearts of 19 * Hello God * Hong Kong Express * Hotelier * House Husband * Irene * King of Ambition''1 * ''Love in Heaven * Love Story in Harvard * Love Truly * Lovers in Prague * Mamaw-in-Law''1 * ''Marrying My Daughter Twice''1 * ''Mirror of the Witch''1 * ''Miss Kim's Million Dollar Quest * Money War * My Name Is Kim Sam Soon * My 19 Year Old Sister-in-Law * New Heart * Night after Night * On Air * One Fine Day * Over the Greenfields * Phoenix * Pinocchio''1 * ''Powerful Opponents * Pretty Woman''1 * ''Prime Minister and I''1 * ''Reply 1997''1 * ''Saimdang: Soulmates Across Time''1 * ''Secret Garden''1 * ''Secret Hotel''1 * ''Secret Love''1 * ''Single Again * Sorry, I Love You * Stairway to Heaven * Summer Beach * Super Rookie * Sweet Spy * Temptation''1 * ''Thank You * The Master's Sun''1 * ''The Producers''1 * ''Tree of Heaven * Two Mothers''1 * ''Typhoon in That Summer * Wish Upon A Star * Women in the Sun''1 * ''Worlds Within Sageuk * Dal-ja's Spring * Damo * Emperor of the Sea * Empress Ki''1 * ''Jewel in the Palace''1 (rerun 2018) * ''Jumong * Land of Wind * Queen Seondeok''1 * ''Song of the Prince * The Legend 1with GMA News TV * Descendants of the Sun (May 2019) * Strong Girl Bong-soon Japanese dramas * Chibi Maruko-chan (TV drama)1 * Hana Kimi Japan * Hana Yori Dango * Hana Yori Dango 2 * Love Generation * Nobuta wo Produce * Operation Love * Summer Snow Chinese dramas * Love O2O''1 Lakorn * ''You're My Destiny''1 Taiwanese dramas * ''Fall in Love with Me''1 * ''Lavender * Meteor Garden * Meteor Garden II * Meteor Rain * My MVP Valentine * Reaching for the Stars * The Magicians of Love 1with GMA News TV Australian *''Bert's Family Feud'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' Latinovelas *''Amanda O'' *''Cabecita'' *''Camila'' *''Endless Christmas'' *''Mariana'' *''Marina'' *''Mr. and Mrs. Pells'' *''Sítio do Picapau Amarelo'' (adaptation of Monteiro Lobato's children books with the same title) *''Rosalinda'' Canadian *''Just For Laughs Gags'' See also * List of programs broadcast by GMA Network * List of programs aired by GMA Network